Sportacus Fixes the Toilet
'''Sportacus Fixes the Toilet '''aired on Tuesday, October 16, 2007. It was season 2 episode 19 the series finale of LazyTown. Plot In the opening segment Sportacus needs enough running water he fills it up with 10 gallons. It was a hot summer monday morning in LazyTown and Ziggy woke up walking to the downtown toilet of LazyTown, at 8 am. He was the last one to use the toilet, then he walked to McDonald’s for breakfast. At 9am stingy walked to the toilet and he noticed it was broken. Then at 10am Trixie walked to the toilet and it was broken trixie and stingy had a fight. Next at 10:30 am, since it was a hot day, stephanie deciced to drink a gallon of pomegranate juice to keep her healthy and hydrated. Then at 11am pixel walked to the toilet and it was broken then he walked home to do the news. Then at 11:30 mayor Milford done the news. Today‘s news is about the toilet broken in lazytown, bessie has the story, Well the toilet is broken downtown. Trixie said, i had a fight with the cameraman stingy and i was keep fighting. Stingy moved the camera to his face i had a foght with trixie that we cant share a bathroom. Reporting live from the downtown bathroom, bessie busybody lazytown 3 eyewitness news. Then stephanies bladder became a gallon full, stephanie said. (Help my bladder is a gallon full.) Then robbie rotten was walkimg around with fanta and faking it was orange juice. Then the kids bladders were even more full like stephanie. Then at 2 pm bessie walked to the toilet on her break she noticed it was broken. Then at 3 pm mayor milford. Then at 3;30 robbie walked to the toilet and it was broken. Sportacus’s crystal beeped, someone in trouble. Then he flew to the toilet. He walked to McDonald‘s and went in the break room and barrowed an empty 5 gallon water dispencer jar. And another one that had one gallon inside sportacus decided to fill the empty one up in the kitchen. Then sportacus fixed the toilet then at 5pm. Then it took a half hour to fix the toilet then the line was long. At 6pm sportacus and stephanei done bing bang. in robbie rottens house robbie decided to take a bath and there was no running water. Trivia * the lazytown population is 92 in summer 2007. So every bathroom needs 100 people. * sportacus uses the bathroom once a week since there is one toilet in town since holding urine and feces for a period of time can cause bladder cancer. * the limit of urine being held is 5 cups not 16 cups. * this was the finale episode of lazytown for the original until 2013. * in the uk canada australia new zealand india ect stephanie said help my bladder is 4 liters full. They decided to do not use american langauged measurment. Category:Lazytown episodes